Image cropping can be used to accentuate subject matter, remove unwanted subject or irrelevant detail, improve framing, or change aspect ratio of a digital image (e.g., photograph, illustration, film, etc.). As the process for manually cropping images can be arduous, many photographers, graphic designers, and other users have turned to image editing computer systems to expedite the image cropping process. An image editing system can be useful to process a high volume of images. For example, many merchants provide images of a large quantity of goods to be sold over the Internet to attract customers to their location. It is desirable to present images of those goods in a standardized format to increase the marketability of the goods, avoid customer confusion about the products being sold, and increase brand and merchant recognition. While helpful in presenting images in a standardized format, existing image editing systems tend to require extensive user input (e.g., to ascertain the subject of an image) that limits the capability of those systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that expedite and automate the manual process of image cropping without requiring extensive user input or providing inadequate noise removal. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.